The Hive
by Technodruid
Summary: Evolution is the base and strength of the Swarm.


**The voice**

The little larva opened its webbed eyes. Her body was still covered in the mucus that protected her during its maturation process inside the body that created her. Simple and straightforward feelings permeate her mind, which processes sensory information at the same speed of the voice in her mind. She knows that it's not her own voice - she can't make sounds - but she knows it's voice that loves her, cares for her, and dominates her.

"You are all that matters to me. You will be what I desire, and what you deserve to be..."

Yes, the voice is right. She is all that matters. She and the substance she's in. The substance is full of nutrients, it's all her body needs. And while she sips that wonderful substance, the voice echoes in her mind.

"Yes, drink and eat. The time has come for you to serve me. It's time for you to change. It's time to be part of the Swarm. And with it dominate your world, YOUR universe!"

And then, it happens. The larva feels the need for more, the need to be more. Her body swells, always driven by the nutrient that's around her, compelled by the voice. Her body appears to dissolve and rebuild, while the larva stirs inside her watery cocoon. She can see the light from inside her small sanctuary, the same light she could see before this. And her body shifts and rebuilds itself. Then the cocoon breaks, but the larva is no longer there.

Now she is a new creature. Her legs - she now has legs - probe the ambient around her. Her vivid yellow eyes can now see better and farther. The light shows what is around her now. There is another creature at her side, just like her. They look at each other, and they can understand each other. They are two, and the same, born from the same larva. Her foremost legs touches the other being, and she suddenly knows she's strong. And sharp. For the first time, she feels something strange, and the voice speaks again.

"You have just discovered pain, my beloved daughter. You can fell it, and learn from it. And know that you can deliver it. You are the harbinger of pain, my baby. You ARE the pain."

The creature now flaps her wings. She have wings that flutter, and her body seems to want to budge. She can move, then. This new sensation, different from the pain she felt is good. Stretching her legs, moving them as they had always been there, probing the ground covered with the nutrient ooze. She bends and try to drink it, but it's not the same thing.

"From now on, my child, you'll need more. The creep, all on its own, is not enough. But don't be sad. You should know that now, with your jaws, you can feed from something much better... Blood..."

Blood. This word echoes in her mind, and she feels her body shiver. At her side, her counterpart is also shaken. They touch each other, as if tasting each other, but it's not what they want. It's not blood. The creep - now she knows its name – is comforting, but it's not enough. She needs blood. Whatever it is, it's what she needs. Than she smells something different. So far, all she could smell was her own, her twin's and her progenitor's smells. But now there's something different. A new scent, sweet and intoxicating in the air... Once again she can't avoid humming her wings, and something drips from her mouth. The creature drolls in anticipation.

"Yes, it's blood you smell, my love. The blood that comes to be drunk, to be devoured by you. It comes, desiring to be taken. I want you to try it."

The creature is on the move. She runs, driven by her powerful legs, and accelerated by her flutting wings, toward the intoxicating smell of blood. She finds a different kind of creature, with a hard shell, standing in its lower legs. From its front legs fly hot needles that stung her, but it only makes her more eager.

She finally finds a breach on the shell, and sink her fangs in. A hot red liquid flows, and it tastes good. It's the blood that the voice talked about, that's for sure. And it's good, intoxicating. The creature wants more! And there are more two-legged ones around, firing its needles. More blood! More!

"Yes, drink the blood of your enemies, my slave. Sip its essence and deliver it to the eternal Swarm !"

The voice incite and encourage. This is what the creature was born to do, since it was a larva. The pain from the needles just bolster her thirst, her will. The voice wants the blood, and the voice will have it. More than the pleasure that the blood gives, it's serving the voice and making it happy that matters.

The needles pierce her skeleton, and her enemies starts to pile up. The creature fights, searching for blood, but the needles hurt, drill, and make her slower. Yet, the blood is flowing, the blood is everything!

"You've made your queen proud, my servant. My will is eternal, and you served it well. Sleep proudly, my zergling."

And then, amist the needles and her enemies corpses, the creature perishes, satisfied.


End file.
